Vanishing Act
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: A tri-story journey following the complicated webs of student bodies at Monster High; Deuce has a secret admirer he knows nothing about, Amanita is unliving rent-free in Cleo's mind and Ghoulia needs a new pair of shoes, though ghouls would give anything to be in the pair she's wearing now - hop on the emotional rollercoaster of the millennia. (Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul)


**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own Monster High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own plot-bunnies. Thank you. **  
**

 **Summary:** Gorgon In The Shards ~ _Deuce never thought an unlikely individual would catch his eye and not turn to stone. It was the first time it happened, he hoped it would not be the last._

 **Warning(s):** M-slash, coarse language, possible sexual situations. **  
**

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort **  
**

 **Pairing(s):** Deuce x Male, Slo Mo x Ghoulia x Neighthan Rot **  
**

 **Rating:** T, may increase! **  
**

 **Author's Note** **(s)** **:**

 _ **CreativeWritingSoul –** thank you for stopping by! This was a new way (to both of us) to post a couple story ideas that we had lingering around so we figured why not?! Each chapter posted will be alternating stories. Chapter 1 will be the first story, Chapter 2 will be the second story and Chapter 3 will be the last story… the chapters will follow that order and they all intertwine. I hope you enjoy our combination story and continue to follow along. _

_**Written-Anonymously -** Hey guys, not really much to say right now I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to even look at this story. One of my closest friends and I thought this would be an interesting twist, so here hopping we were right. Please do leave us a review, or even private message either one of us if you have questions about what is going on in our twisted little minds. I'm hopping everyone who takes the time to read this story, does enjoy it. I know, I loved writing it._

 **Gorgon In The Shards** _ **Chapter One:**_ _Secretive_

"I love that color you're wearing," Manny Taur commented to his ghoulfriend, Iris Clops. Of course she was donned in a red halter dress accompanied by black platform heels. It was dressier than she usually got but it was nice to see she was expanding her wardrobe. "you look uh, great."

She blushed, batting her eyelash. "Thank you, Manny. You're very handsome-looking too."

Deuce sighed; all around him was romance here and love in the air over there. He was rather bitter since he and Cleo separated on mutual grounds - he had time to himself. Time to make 'certain discoveries' one could say.

 _Roses are red, but violets not blue. I'm too shy to ask, but I'd like to see you. - Secret Admirer_

Staring at parchment that was attached to his locker, it was sure odd to be the receiving this kind of letter. Behind his sunglasses his eyes shifted around to possibly see whom might have written this mysterious note.

Tucking the letter into his back pocket, he began to open the locker once again to get his books for the next class, Ge-ogre-phy.

He sat down in the classroom; a lecture style hall. It was great for a couple reasons, a) you could hide in the back if you wanted to feel invisible for the day and b) if you wanted to pay attention for an upcoming test you could sit in the front, absorb the events and pass the test. Not with flying colors, but you'd pass it. That's what Deuce's grades were about, passing - so he could stay on the casketball team with little to no trouble.

"Pardon moi, apologies mon ami." The French accent came from a few chairs down; Deuce couldn't help but to notice it. It was very thick, but he did hear a word of normal spoken language. Sometimes what was 'normal' was different at Monster High. Different languages such as Zombie were a barrier to some. Deuce understood it, but he couldn't speak it in return.

He sat down, the chair almost buckling under his naturally heavy gargoyle weight. "I must say, this school-" and then the chair hit the floor. "ooh, how do you say, my bad?"

A few around him laughed, although a certain someone didn't find it funny. If anything, Deuce felt bad for him. Wait, what was his name again?

Staring at the monster for a second, he remembered all too well what it was like for his dear friend Jackson when he started Monster High. The young gorgon hoped that he didn't feel the same way. "I swear these chairs are older than the stuff they teach us." he stated trying start a conversation.

His eyes shifted towards a couple of ghouls who were still chuckling at what happened. He shifted his sunglasses a little, as if in a silent way telling them to stop or they'd be turned to rock.

Garrot Du Roque shifted his gaze back; he gave a warm, charming smile. "I'd mistake this for Ancient Civilizations, dare I say?" He leaned on the desk surface in front of him, first shoving a ghoul's books to make room for his own elbow.

Mr. Lou Zarr was substituting for the Ge-ogre-phy teacher, he seemed annoyed by the gargoyle's talking, but he didn't say much. He kept to his book after he'd given the class assignment for the day.

Deuce's eyes shifted towards the blackboard for a second, to remind himself what the assignment he should be doing was but he just didn't feel like doing it. Bringing his attention back towards the other, he thought there was something about him; maybe it was the vibe he gave off? Something screamed confidence.

Opening his book to the page... he figured that he might as well make it look like he was going to try to do the assignment. Biting at his lower lip, he did this every once and a while when he went 'into his own world' as Cleo used to call it.

Garrot gathered his books, hopped over the desk.

"Hey!" A ghoul shouted, but Mr. Lou Zarr gave her a stern look.

"Watch it you jerk!" Another ghoul sharply whispered, not wanting to receive the same treatment the one near her had gotten for shouting out in surprise.

He was now a couple student bodies down from Deuce, settling in to do the same as the other - pretend to care about the current assignment.

A small smile swept across his face, not knowing why but liking the other being near. Doing small sketches down the side of the page, he then remembered the note in his pocket. Slipping it out and unfolding it again. He stared down at the writing to maybe see if he knew who it belonged to.

Sadly with so many students coming and going from the school and the population of the building being so big, it was hard to figure out. A small sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the last two words. Who was this 'Secret Admirer'?

 _'Ah, he is so populaire that he has all the pretty ghouls writing him love notes?'_ Garrot smiled his own mischievous grin, as he wrote down the date, the title of the assignment and instructions. That was as far as he got before the dismissal bell rang. _'Ooh, this is hardly good. Non, non. Ah well, my eyes they kept wandering during this assignment.'_ Although he had a certain someone on his mind, he didn't mind the distraction, not at all.

 **.o0×X×0o.** _ **Gorgon In The Shards**_ **.o0×X×0o.**

 _You are, the one I adore with all my might. The one I'm thinking of every night. The one whom helps make things right. The one I think of, hugging my pillow tight. I'm not giving up, not without a fight. - Secret Admirer_

It was lunch time the following evening and Deuce opened his locker, another piece of paper falling out. This was the second note he received, even though he held on to the first one like glue, he now had a second to add to his beginning collection. "Hey, what's up Deuce?" Gillington Webber asked him, leaning up against the locker beside the one ajar, which Deuce was standing in front of.

Jumping a little, he quickly grabbed the note off the floor and tucked it into his pocket. He made a mental note to find a safer place for them, instead of his pockets. "Not much." He said a little nervously. What was going on with him? Normally he was calm, cool and had things under control. "What's up with you?" He questioned the other as he tried to play off that he wasn't hiding anything.

Gil raised an eyebrow, "Ah, nothing much. There seems to be something going on with you though. I don't usually sense wrong . . . did you wanna talk about it?" He was the most relaxed option out of Deuce's typical guy friends. Really, he might be the only one to understand - since he had a solid relationship himself.

Before Deuce could answer, one of the notes fluttered to the floor. It had fallen out of his pocket.

Gil bent down and picked it up, reading it. "Ooh, you have a secret admirer? Deuce, this is pretty cool! Don't you think?"

Deuce felt his heart skip a few beats first, "It is, also a little weird come to think of it. I'm just used to being the one writing this kind of stuff for Cleo." He stopped to think about it, "Well, I didn't come up with material _this_ good," he shook his head. "Anyway, I wasn't the one getting them, y'know?" He stated taking the note back, this time tucking them into his wallet. That was connected to chain that was tightly fastened to his belt.

In the back of his mind he was thankful it was Gil he was talking to, if it was any of the other guys they might have laughed. Not to be mean or disrespect him, it was just who they were - jokesters. Living every moment to the fullest.

Gil nodded, "I get that. Obviously you care for these notes, because you're tucking them away safely." He noticed every little different behavior in his friend, but then again Gillington was naturally observant like that. He paid attention to detail.

They couldn't talk more in depth as their regular friends approached. Clawd followed, Slo Mo, Jackson and lastly with Heath in tow. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Heath asked his fellow friends. He enjoyed spending his lunch hour's with his best bloodies.

Gil decided to jump in and cover for Deuce, "Nothing much really. I was just hanging out with Deuce here, after classes, before lunch - y'know? Just ah, chillin' - so to speak." He wasn't sure that it was good cover, but it was a cover nonetheless.

Clawd chuckled, giving Gil a pat on the shoulder. "You're too funny man," he shook his head. "so, shall we head to the creepateria for lunch?"

As much as Gil and Deuce would rather stay and talk about his situation - they figured it'd be best to just hold on to those thoughts for when they were alone.

The way Deuce walked along, a lot less sure of himself was intriguing. He didn't carry the usual confident stance as he always did. Something was up. Heath walked beside his cousin Jackson, leaning in slightly to whisper to him. "Something's up with Deuce."

Jackson shifted his glance towards Deuce for a second, as if to study him. "Possibly could be about the break up with Ms. De Nile? I heard she broke his heart bad this time." He stated in his soft toned voice. Hoping the other knew if he needed to talk, that he was there.

Stopping right in his tracks for a moment, Deuce was nearly speechless when he spotted his ex-ghoulfriend. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other, they just they hadn't run into each other since the break up. He nodded his head at the Egyptian princess, before going back this group of friends. Part of him wanted to talk to her, see where they stood. But right now was not the time, not when his mind was clouded with other things.

Ghoulia, whom was walking along side Cleo, gave Deuce a friendly wave. She always stayed on mutual ground with her friends' former flames, if the situation was respectful of course.

"Hi Deuce," Cleo spoke suddenly, when she saw him with his friends. "how are you?" The way she spoke was sincere to him. It wasn't forced. Nothing a De Nile ever did was forced. Or at least it wasn't to seem as such.

He wasn't sure how to answer; he didn't know what to say truthfully.

The guys stood slightly off to the side, ready to console their best bloody if need be.

"I'm doing ... " How was he doing? If he admitted that he was confused, then there would be questions that he was not in the mood to answer. "...good." That was the right answer he figured. That way Cleo couldn't get angry with that response. The last thing he wanted to do was fight, right now what he wanted was him and Cleo to possibly get back to being friends. "What about you? You good?" He asked looking up at the beauty.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "I am doing excellent as always. Thanks for talking to me Deuce. It means a lot more than you think." She gave his shoulder a pat, before walking off with Ghoulia.

Heath gave a soft smile, "That was stellar man, y'know, being very civil after the break up. We kinda heard it was rough. So you've come a long way."

Deuce raised a suspicious brow. They heard his break up with Cleo was rough? But, it wasn't though. "It wasn't rough. It was alright. We both broke up on mutual grounds. We uh, were together more so for the school entertainment - but realizing we weren't going anywhere, it's just not fair to keep each other off the market. So we split that's all. It was a mutual decision so, I don't see that as being a 'rough break up' - but school rumors are always so far off, dudes."

Clawd gave a nod; his break up with Cleo was the same way. Mutual, although as far as Clawd was concerned, they played it up very well all along. It almost felt weird to him. Was it okay to mention things to one another that Cleo did, which were a bit of a nuisance? Or was it too early for something like that? Yeah, maybe he'd hold off for now. "Yeah, rumors are something else."

Deuce shrugged his shoulders; he was very used to letting the school think whatever they wanted to think that it didn't faze him anymore, even in the slightest. For today he would just relax, sit back and enjoy the lunch he was going to have with his best bloodies, nothing would bother him . . . for now at least.


End file.
